Angyalok tánca
by Capricorn 2.0
Summary: Egyik kedvenc párosom! Malfoy YAOI! Lesz itt minden ami kell incest, egy pici erőszak... csak, hogy még fűszeresebb legyen! XD


Cím: Angyalok tánca  
Írta: UltraViolet  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Páros: Lucius és Draco Malfoy  
Figyelmeztetés: incest,yaoi,rape  
Megjegyzés: a történet az 5. könyv idején játszódik.

Megbabonázva bámulom az előttem mozgó gyönyörű testet. A kanapén ülve élvezem az előadást, amit csak azért az elő, hogy felhívja a figyelmem. Mindig szeretett volna a középpontban lenni, hogy büszke legyek és kitüntessem figyelmemmel, és végül sikerült neki.  
Kigombolja az ingét, ami alól feltárul tejfehér bőre, lassan lecsúsztatja a vállairól és a selyem anyag halk suhogással a földre, esik. Kezével simogatja mellkasát, és kezét lassan, kínzóan lassan a nadrágja cipzárjához csúsztatja.  
Tudatosan minden mozdulata a fűtött szexualitást tükrözi. Azt élvezi a legjobban, ha a végletekig feltüzelheti a vágyam, ez az ő fegyvere ellenem, amivel képes uralkodni fellettem.  
Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer a saját fiam iránt érezhetek ilyen elsöprő érzéseket. Amik miatt még kockáztatni is képes lennék bármit, és ha még néha tagadja is, ő is ugyanúgy élezi ezt a mocskos játékot, mint én.  
Ahogy itt kelleti magát, kár, hogy ez az egyetlen, amivel tökéletesen tud bánni. Az egyetlen, amit valaha is felhasználhat az a teste, egyszerűen szemkápráztató.  
De nem hagyom, hogy ennyire magába feledkezzen, felé nyújtom a kezem. Felcsillannak szemei és elém lépked, tétovázik azt akarja, hogy irányítsam, mondjam meg neki mit tegyen. Hát, ha ez kell, megkapja.

- Térdelj le és tudod a dolgod! – utasítom.

Teszi, amit mondok neki és begyakorolt mozdulattokkal nyúl nadrágomhoz és bontja ki. Közben aprókat simít az anyagon keresztül, keményedő férfiasságomon. Lassú óvatos mozdulatokkal nyúl nadrágomba és szabadítja ki hímtagom. Először kezével simogatja és húzogatja, megbabonázva figyeli, mikor ráun, odafészkeli magát és ráhajol, egyben kapja be az egészet a kis mohó.  
A kellemes meleg érzés villámcsapásként ér, hátravetem fejem és hagyom, hogy ez a kellemes érzés átjárja minden sejtem. Lassan kezdi nyalogatni és szívogatni, először a tövénél majd spirált leírva az egész farkam körül majd a makkot kezdi csókolgatni, közben csintalan pillantásokat küld felém. Hagyom hagy játszon, mikor ráun, visszaveszi szájába, és úgy szopja tovább, le és fel.  
Egyre inkább kezdem elveszíteni az eszem a gyönyör hullámai, ostromolják testem. Hajába markolok, és úgy rányitom mozgását, egyre mélyebbre hatolva szájába. Ha akarnák, se tudnák már leállni, eláraszt az élvezet, szememet lehunyva és fejemet hátravetve élvezek a szájába. Beletörődően nyeli élvezetem gyümölcsét, pár csepp kifolyik szála szélén.  
De ettől csak még kívánatosabb, ahogy itt térdel előttem meztelen, kiszolgáltatottan, gyarlón. Gyönyörű látvány, mint egy szárnyaszegett angyal, az én angyalom.  
Miután észhez térek a karjánál fogva, húzom magamhoz, és egy forró csókban egyesülünk, édes és finom az íze, de itt még nem fejeztük be, ennyivel még nem elégített ki. A nyakától indulva simítom mellkasát egészen az ágyékáig, amit kezembe véve enyhén megszorítok. Ennek hatására belenyög csókunkba, de nem engedem el ajkait. Lassan kezdem pumpálni a kemény testrészt, kezeivel erősen markol ingembe ne, hogy elveszítse az egyensúlyát. A csúcs előtt azonban elhúzom kezem, erre ő csalódottan néz rám zilált tincsei mögül.

- Az ölembe! – adom ki a következő utasítást.

Sután és az élvezettől megrészegülve mászik fel a kanapéra, majd lovagló ülésben térdeimre ül. Tarkójánál fogva húzom magamhoz egy újabb csókra, mohón térképezem fel szája minden zig-zugát. Lassan masszírozom nyelvét, erre felbátorodva vad nyelvcsatára invitál. A levegőhiánytól elválok tőle, kaján vigyorral fixírozom pőre testét, amitől zavarba jön és elpirul.

- Ülj rá! – hangom rekedtes.

Szemeiben félelem tükröződik, de ez most egyáltalán nem érdekel, csak, hogy végre az enyém, legyen.

- Gyerünk! – vált hangom erélyesebbé, mikor még mindig nem tesz semmit.

Erre összeszedi bátorságát és fölemelkedik rólam majd pozícióba, helyezi farkam. Óvatosan milliméterről milliméterre fogad magába, arcán enyhe fájdalom grimaszok jelennek meg. Nekem túl lassú ez a tempó, így inkább a saját szájízem szerint alakítom az eseményeket.  
Magamhoz húzom derekánál fogva, és egy gyors csípőmozdulattal feltolom farkam abba a szűk lyukba. Fájdalmasan felkiált, és vállamnak dőlve lihegi ki magát. Megpróbál eltávolodni de, erősen tartom csípőjénél, megérzem, ahogy ingem kezd átnedvesedni, felém fordítom arcát, könnyek potyognak szeméből, és némán kér, hagyjam abba.  
Talán eleinte fáj de, jobb lesz, ha hozzászokik "Ő" mellett még ennél több fájdalomban is része lesz. Várok egy kicsit, hogy hozzászokjon, egy idő után az ember a fájdalmat is gyönyörként élheti meg. Szemembe nézve megérti, mit sugallok neki, aprókat mozdít csípőjén. Enyhítek szorításomon és hagyom, hogy innentől ő irányítson, elengedem magam és átadom testem egy "angyal" kényeztetésének.  
Oda hajol nyakamhoz, és az kezdi nyalogatni és csókolgatni, ajkai közé veszi fülcimpám, és fogaival harapdálja, és forró leheletével ingerli. Eközben egyre magabiztosabban mozog farkamon, arcán a fájdalom helyét felváltotta a kéj és az élvezet. Magamhoz húzom, és vadul csókolom, faljuk egymás ajkait.  
Mikor úgy érzem nem sokára itt a vég, ráfogok farkára és a mozgásával ellentétesen, kezdem kényeztetni. A szobát betölti lihegésünk és nyögéseink hangja, belemar vállamba, ahogy a kezembe élvez, de nem hagyja abba a mozgást. Tovább ringatja csípőét, és nem sokkal később én is átlépem a gyönyörök kapuját, és belé élvezek.  
Ráhanyatlik vállamra, és együtt pihegjük ki az orgazmus, okozta extázist. Mikor valamennyire összeszedte az erejét, eltávolodik tőlem, leszáll farkamról és rólam is. Ruhái után kezd kutakodni, és lassan magára veszi őket. Szótlanul figyelem minden mozdulatát, tudom, mi jön ez után, hisz én hoztam a szabályt. A szex után nincs összebújósdi és szerelmes babusgatás, persze ezt neki nem egészen így tálaltam.  
Érdekes érzés, hogy lehet egy és ugyan abban a pillanatban megszerezni és elveszíteni valakit.  
Várakozón pillant rám, arra vár, hogy elengedjem, hogy kimondjam azt, amitől ő ismét a fiam én pedig ismét az apja leszek. Felöltjük csillogó maszkunkat, hogy másnap ismét letépjük, ez a mi sorsunk.

- Jó éjt, fiam!

„Vége"


End file.
